winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Fire
The Dragon Fire (also known as Dragon Flame Dragon's Flame Dragon's Fire Sacred Flame Sacred Fire Flame of Life and Fire of Life) is the infinite cosmic power of the Great Dragon itself, the cosmic entity that used it to create the entire magical universe and all of its worlds/realms of magic. Once done, the Great Dragon came to rest on a beautiful and harmonious magical world, which she then became the central planet of the whole magical dimension: Domino. Centuries passed, and the Great Dragon had bestowed its immeasurably powerful cosmic fire power unto the firstborn child of the King and Queen of its main world. She had acted as the guardian/Keeper of the almighty Dragon Flame for many years until she passed it to her newborn younger sister. All of Princess Bloom's fire/flame/heat-related spells are derived from this, as are her elder sister's somewhat, even though she is no longer its official keeper. Known Possessors * Crown Princess Daphne (originally) * Princess Bloom (present since birth) * Valtor (created from its darker ember) Spells Bloom Winx/Fairy * Dragon Blast * Dragon Fury * Ball of Fire * Flame Shield Enchantix * Enchantix Sphere * Dragon Energy * Dragon Fury * Dragon Essence * Dragon Fire Fury * Full Dragon Energy * Dragon Flame Sphere * Fusion Fire * Dragon Shield Believix * Dragon Wing * Dragon Heart * Dragon Fire * Strength of Life * Force of Life * Fire Arrow * Fire Catcher * Flaming Armor * Supernova Sophix * Enteral Flame Lovix * Dragon Fire * Ice Flame * Blooming Ice * Ice Wall Harmonix * Dragon's Embrace * Fire Blade Sirenix * Dragon Kick * Dragon Punch * Fire of Sirenix * Dancing Flames * Lava Jab * Spreading Fire * Ingenuous Protection Bloomix * Dragon of Domino * Flame Storm * Volcanic Attack * Red Dragon Orb * Flame Storm Vortex Burst Mythix * Wrapping Flame * Mythic Fire * Flames of Bravery Butterflix * Burning Scales * Tynix * Arrow of Domino * Daphne's Spells * Flame Spiral * Warmth Reveal Trivia * Its powers could be equal to those of the all-powerful Phoenix Force, a fiery cosmic entity of the Marvel ''comics * The only magical object that contains its life-giving abilities is the sword that Hagen had forged for King Oritel. *Many similarities can be observed between Dragon Fire/Flame and Golden Power/Light of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series. These include: **Both Dragon Flame and Golden Power are powers of the Great Dragon and First Spinjitzu Master Father of Master Wu and Master Garmadon Father-In-Law of Misako Grandfather of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon and Opposing Forces of Shadow Fire and Darkness/Shadow. *In Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series Flame is the Fire Dragon Pet of Elemental Master Kai Smith Dragon Guardian of the Sword of Fire and Friend of Rocky the Earth Dragon Dragon Guardian of the Scythe of Quakes and Pet of Elemental Master of Earth Cole Bucket/Brookstone Shard the Ice Dragon Dragon Guardian of the Shurikens of Ice Pet of Elemental Master of Ice Zane Julien and Wisp the Lightnnig Dragon Dragon Guardian of the Nunchucks of Lightning and Pet of Elemental Master of Lightning Jay Gordon/Walker and they go Spirit Coves to become Combination of the Four Dragons Four Headed Ultra Dragon who saved Nya Smith and Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon in Samurai Mech and against The Great Devourer allows Lord Garmadon to destroy The Great Devourer and helps the Ninja against The Overlord and returns to Realm of Oni and Dragons but was killed by Dragon Hunters who killed the Four Headed Ultra Dragon to make the Bones to Iron Baron's Throne. About the Dragon Fire/Flame Season One * "Snow me the Dragon power." * "We know who has the Dragon power." * "She has to unleash it so we can capture it. What if she doesn't use the Dragon Fire?" * ''"It got away!!" * "The Dragon Fire will be ours!! And we'll get it, no matter what it takes!!" * "The power keeps moving." * "The Dragon Fire power is just a myth. Or is it? Well, the Witches' said it was right here in this room, but I know it's not in the Solaria Ring. Is it possible they're right? And if they are, how did it get here and who's got it." * "The Dragon Fire should be ours. Our coven earned the right to have it. They spent centuries tracking its last remaining pieces. And when they finally located it on Sparx, they put a spell on the whole planet; freezing it,turning it into a sea of ice. The Ultimate Power was within their grasp. But the Guardian of the Flame tricked them. That nymph hid the Dragon Fire inside the heir to the kingdom's throne." * "Let's get the Dragon Fire!!" * "I won't let you get it." * "What's up is that the Fire is ours." * "They took my power. According to them, it's actually the Dragon Fire." * "We've got the Dragon Fire!!" * "That's right. The most powerful force in all the known realms." * "And we're gonna use it to summon the army of decay." * "I the keeper of a great power called the Dragon Fire. And Daphne- you know, the nymph who's been calling for me in my dreams- she gave it to me." * "If one candle is used to light another, the Fire passes on. Since you are the remaining heir to the throne of Sparx, you are the only one who can use the Dragon Fire to its full potential." * "I can sense its presence." * "The Dragon Fire. I finally got it back." * "That's not the Dragon Fire!! This ''is the Dragon Fire!!" * "She's got the Dragon Fire, too!!?" * "Give me your share of the Dragon Fire!! I need to take care of this ugly pixie." * "I'm glad we got more Dragon Fire, Bloom, 'cuase now there's more for me to take!!" * ''"The Dragon Fire's mine!!" Season Two * "Now let's celebrate our new Dragon Fire wing." * "Wouldn't have had to if Bloom hadn't given up the Dragon Fire." * "The Dragon Fire was taken." * "I must have the Dragon Fire. " * "What are you going to do now you got her, Darkar? Steal her power from her?" * "Her power alone is useless to me. I need her because the Dragon Fire and the Shadow Fire must be united." * "The Codex doesn't know you've turned to darkness. It only sees the light of the Dragon Fire within you." Season Three * "Like you, Baltor's power comes from the Dragon Fire, only his comes from an ember that was mixed with darkness. The Witches' took that dark ember and used it create him." * "There's a connection between my Dragon Fire ad Baltor's power." * "I feel Baltor' presence through my Dragon Fire!!" * "Since I can sense Baltor's Dragon Fire, I'll lead the way." * "Since Baltor and I both get our powers from the Dragon Fire, we figure if we can find a way to beat my power, we can use it defeat his." * "I know how to defeat the Dragon Fire!!" * "Because they're naturally opposed to each other, the Dragon Fire and Water Stars couldn't exist in the same dimension." * "Baltor is partially made of Dragon Fire, just like my friend Bloom." * "The Water Stars are indeed the opposite of the Dragon Fire." * "If they activate when they come into contact with Dragon Fire energy, then maybe I'm the key to unleashing their full power." * "The only Dragon Fire I sense now is behind me." * "The only thing we have in common is our Dragon Fire!! And right now, my is gonna fight yours until one of them is out!!" The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * "You will never get the power of the Dragon Fire." Season Four * "I sense one of you is holding a great power within. Yes, I was right. You hold the formidable power of the Dragon Flame." Season Six * "Your power comes from the inextinguishable Dragon Flame, the source of the magic universe." * "They're a part of my Dragon Flame that will give you strength." * "We'll use the Dragon Flame to defeat the Trix, and save Lynphea." * "Bloom still has her Dragon Flame." * "Pieces of Bloom's Dragon Flame are in each of you, and special acts of bravery will grant you the Bloomix power." * "We only have a piece of the Dragon Flame." * "It's a burning pit to test the Dragon Flame." * "It's the Dragon Flame. She doesn't have enough left to sustain her." * "I have something else in mind, something even stronger- Bloom's Dragon Flame." * "But now, thanks to the power of the Dragon Fire, I can release Acheron; the only ''real ''friend I have!!" * "I only need a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame." * "I stole a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame." * "I, too, hold the power of the Dragon Flame!!" Season Eight * "